ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Talk
is an alien from the eventually replaced unaired episode 23 of Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 0.99 ~ 42 m *Weight: 0.97 ~ 30,000 t *Origin: Planet Talk History Ultraseven While rock climbing one day, Anne Yuri falls due to some weathered rock and gets separated from here group. After wandering, she comes across a mansion. Entering, Anne is chocked by an Armored Human, a servent to the Talks, when it is stopped by an Unnamed Talk as he believes Anne to be his deceased sister Shissy. When talking to each other, Talk explains his outrage towards humanity as his and Shissy's parents and their colleges were murdered by human after they set their residence on fire. Concerned for Anne's safety, Dan and Furuhashi head out to look for her. While Furuhashi distracted the Armored Human, Dan rescued Anne and retrieved a note. Back at the Ultra Garrison HQ, they examine the note and find out that the Talks came from a planet similar to that of Earth and wanted to come to Earth to learn more about the inhabitants and possibly become allied forces. However, they were surprised to find out that Earthlings had a tendency to sell weapons and kill each other without remorse. As such, they took refuse in the mountains and created a private settlement. Just then, some personnel report that shadowy figure on horseback was looking for Anne, still under the impression that it was Shissy. Anne picked up a silver flute that she had recovered along with the note and left after him. When outside, Talk revels to Anne that his orange appearance is a remnant of the damage he sustained when most of the settlement was burned down. He also reveals that his race abandoned weaponry 3000 years ago in order to sustain peace, but that humanity can't seem to live without it. He persists, even when Anne finally refers to him as her brother. He next reveals, that he has spent the last 300 years finishing his colony's goal of creating the ultimate weapon to destroy humanity if it was eve needed, which he now believes is that time. Captain Kiriyama forms a plan to kill the alien by having Anne lure it toward the mansion with flute and shoot it with a hive of agitated bees to hopefully kill it. Anne was reluctant to do so, but persevered with Dan's support. After luring it within range of fire and everyone but Talk out of the way, a shot was taken and was a direct hit. Now dying, Talk gave out one final cry for his sister before falling over dead. From his dead body, however, comes a demon-like, giant version of himself. He chases after Dan and Anne and tries to crush them with his newly attained hammer. Anne escapes, but Dan falls off of a cliff near the mansion, where he transforms into Ultraseven whilst falling. The two battle, leading to Talk being set on fire once again and Seven being tied up in Talk's body cloak, immobilizing him. Anne calls out to him and claims that this isn't the way to get revenge. This act loosens his grip on Seven, allowing him to break free and finish Talk off with a shot from his Emerium Ray. Anne then remarks "Hatred made Talk a demon, to love and forget. Talk! Please go to heaven. You were a very friendly brother!". Trivia *Talk's existence was unheard of up until the airing of NHK documentary-drama "Ultraseven That I Loved" recreating the production process of Ultraseven was released in 1993. Part 1 of the film, "People I Met In My Dreams" displayed some newly created clips and a reconstructed reason to why the episode never aired. This reason being that when Anne fell off of the cliff and Dan transformed into Seven who caught her, there was a large inflatable Seven hand used for the effect. The inflatable appeared to be functioning properly, but a malfunction occurred which caused the inflatable to deflate on top of Anne's actress. She was almost suffocated, but was thankfully rescued in time. As such, Anne's actress requested that the episode not be aired to which everyone agreed. Later Eiji Tsuburaya demanded that an effect such as that should never be used again, thus, shots of people being held by Seven and all Ultras since has been composite shots. *The actual reason that the episode was not produced was due to budget constraints. Disagreements between scriptwriter Shozo Uehera and director Samaji Nomagase, as well as the costs to make two kaiju suits caused the episode to not be realized. **Shozo Uehera, an Okinawan, originally wrote ths episode to demonstrate the oppression of Okinawans after the invasion of the Ryukyu Kingdom by the Shimazu Clan. *The scenes of Alien Talk are also partially recreated in "Ultra Heroine Legend from Anne to Seven". Powers and Weapons *Armored Human: A robotized suit of armor and Talk's guard in his mansion. *Translucency: Talk can become semi-transparent when he pleases. *Demon Form: After death, Talk can turn into a demon-like giant with new abilities. **Hammer: The demon Talk wields a large hammer. **Flammable Gas: The demon Talk can spew a black smog that can be ignited separately. **Cloak: An extendable piece of clothing that can be used to bind enemies. Armored Human.jpg|Armored Human Gallery Alien Talk 4.png Alien Talk armor 4.png Aloien Talk and....png Alien Talk Manga.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Ghosts Category:Unseen Kaiju Category:Unused Kaiju